


Night 1: Here We Go

by sisterawesomeness



Series: The New Night Guards [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cousins, Family, Gen, Markiplier inspired character, No Romance, night guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: Mikey and her cousin are in desperate need for a job. What luck that Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza is hiring night guards. It sounds perfect. Easy, no interaction with annoying customers, and they get to work together. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Prologue: Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **I own nothing but my OC. Also yes I inspired Markie after Markiplier because he is the King of Five Night's at Freddy's. He clearly owns himself.**

"You're broken," she heard a voice all but whisper to her. "But I can put you back together."

There was nothing around her but darkness…

Mikey shot up in bed and panted. She looked at the clock and realized it was ten in the morning. It would've been nice to sleep one more hour. "Damn nightmare," she maneuvered herself out of the bed into her chair. She yawned wheeling herself into the bathroom and fixing herself up slightly before going a little further down the hall into the living room/ kitchen.

"Look who's finally up," Markie smirked at her. He was in a black T-shirt and a pink pair of boxers eating cereal at the island.

"Says the guy who went to bed three hours before me."

"Not my fault you're a night owl. Any luck last night?"

"No," she groaned and pulled a Pepsi out of the fridge. The breakfast of champions. "All of them wanted previous experience or glowing references."

"Shit."

"Yeah. You got anything planned today?"

"Nah," he sighed and slouched.

"I thought you had that interview?"

"They already found someone."

"Well crap."

"Yeah," he replied. They shared an awkward silence as they consumed their breakfast. Both the cousins had recently lost their jobs. Markie had been fired thanks to cutbacks while Mikey had finally quit hers because she was so sick of the bullshit. Which left them stuck. They didn't think it would be so difficult to find new jobs. But they were going on their third week with nothing.

They'd run out of money soon if something didn't come up. They had rent to pay and all. If the worst case happened they knew they could go back to Markie's mother Marla. But they'd hate to impose. They'd moved out once. And she was settling into their new house with her husband and stepsons. They didn't want to disrupt that. Plus their pride would take a huge hit if they couldn't make it out in the real world on their own.

"Where's the paper?" she asked.

"Here," he handed it to her. "Maybe you'll have better luck. All I saw was a dog walking position. I called but they said it was taken."

"Thanks," she took it and looked it over. There wasn't much promising. Something for a nurse, which neither of them were, one for a manager at some store but neither of them had the experience. It wasn't until she reached the back she saw something promising.

"Hey look at this," she handed it back to him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he looked it over. "Help wanted. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment?" He briefly looked at her. "$120 a week. To apply call."

"Sounds alright."

"Dismemberment?"

"A typo or something?" she shrugged. "Probably some weird legal shit they have to say. It wouldn't hurt to give 'em a ring."

"Alright. But you call. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Kay. Don't take all day. You ever hear of this place before?"

"I think I did," he called down the hallway. "But it was a long time ago. Remember we used to live here back in the day."

"Right like ten years ago." She had a small smile playing on her face. Maybe their luck was finally turning around.


	2. See You Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In my head I kinda base the look of everything from xNIR0x's art style on deviant. I suggest you go check it out. It is amazing! I also based the manager off of Danny DeVito.**

"Really?" Mikey smiled as she wheeled around the room. "That's great."

"What's up?" Markie came out of the shower wearing jeans and a shirt. He rubbed his hair with a towel.

"No, it's no problem sir. We'll be there at two. Yes, thank you so much." She hung up and looked at him. "I might have just gotten us both jobs."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah. I mentioned how I might know someone else who needs a job and I think if we both go we can talk this guy into it. He mentioned how he was always looking for someone to be a night guard. So we have an interview in a few hours. Look out," she wheeled past him. "I need to shower."

"Thanks but how do you know I want in on this action?"

"Beggars can't be choosers," she countered.

"Point taken."

A few hours later the both of them arrived at the restaurant. They wanted to get there early to make a good impression and it never hurt to scope out the place you might be working at. "I think I know why we haven't gone here since we moved back," Markie said. The outside had seen better days. It looked rundown and definitely needed some new paint.

"Maybe it looks better on the inside?" she tried to remain hopeful.

As it turns out the inside looked worse. It was dingy on the inside and there were what looked like permanent stains on the carpet. The tables were plain except for some party hats and table cloths that had Freddy's on them. "Damn," Markie said and she lightly elbowed him.

Yes, this didn't look like the best place to work but… "Excuse me," Mikey kept a smile as she was able to stop a waitress. "But could you tell me where the manager is?"

"He's in the back. You can't miss it," she didn't even really look at them.

The lay of the place seemed simple enough. There was a huge stage in the middle holding three animatronics. One was a bear with a hat, another a purple bunny, and the last a chicken. "Kinda creepy," Marike commented as they walked by them.

"I think they're cute." She could see how kids would love them. They were huge and fun looking. She gave a slight smile as they went past the tables and down a hallway. There was an office at the end of it with a shorter man hunched over a desk.

"Mr. Showden?" she asked.

He looked up at them. "Who are you?"

"Uh I'm Markie Plier and this is my cousin Mikey Schmidt. We're here about the night guard position."

That seemed to jog his memory. "Oh yeah yeah. Of course," he put on a smile. "Sorry. It's just sometimes I have so much stuff going on. My wife says I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to the rest of me. You two can come in here. It's a little cramped."

They went in and there was just enough room for Markie to sit in a chair next to Mikey. "So you both want the job?" he asked.

"Like I said over the phone sir," Mikey took up. "You said you looked for night guards a lot. And well…"

"Two heads are better than one," Markie took up. They both knew it sounded corny but it was the best they had.

"Please call me Danny," he said. "Everyone does. And to be frank I only hire one guard at a time." The cousins felt their hearts drop. "But," he kept going. "It might be time to switch it up. Tell you what. I'll give you both a go. See what happens."

"Really?" they both asked.

"Yeah why not? Can't be worse than what's happened in the past." Before they could ask he looked on the desk and grabbed two small piles of papers. "Now if you could both sign these for me. It's the usual. Confidentiality agreements, tax stuff, dismemberment clauses, blah blah blah."

He went so quickly they nearly missed the last part. "Did you say…"

"Dismemberment?" Markie finished.

"It's nothing to worry about," Danny waved it off. "Now if you'll both sign right there you can start tonight. Be sure to be here before midnight so you can get in the office and get… Situated just fine."

A few minutes later both the cousins headed out the door. If they were going to be up all night they'd better at least take a nap and get something to eat so they weren't dead that night.

"See you tonight guys," Mikey gave the animatronics a small smile and wave as they headed out the door.

"I don't give 'em two days," the waitress casually said walking past Danny. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't get paid enough for this shit."


	3. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mainly this has the rating it does because of language.**

Mikey and Markie spent the rest of the day relaxing and trying to sleep somewhat. Mikey figured she'd be alright since she was moreover a night owl anyway but Markie could have a little trouble. They ate a quick dinner consisting of leftovers before they put on the uniforms Danny had given them. The dress code it seemed was lack in that they could wear whatever they wanted since no customers were going to see them. As long as they wore blue hats that read 'SECURITY' on them.

They arrived half an hour early so that they could get settled in and make a good impression. Danny wasn't there and the only staff member present was an older janitor named Fritz. He let them in and told them that they just needed to hang in the office and they'd get a call later explaining everything. Danny would arrive at six in the morning to let them out and do what he had to do.

The janitor didn't waste time in getting the heck out of there they noticed.

They went into the office and noted the pictures hanging on the back wall. "Man those things are supposed to be kid friendly?"

"I'm more concerned about these cobwebs," Mikey noted. "What the hell does that janitor do?"

"Not much looking at this place," he replied.

"I wonder how old this place is," she said and she glanced at the small clock behind them on the wall. It read 12 am. "You up for this?"

"I brought a thermos of coffee," he said placing it on the desk. "I'll be just fine. I wonder why this old restaurant would need security anyway. Who would want to steal anything in here?"

They were interrupted when the phone rang. It somewhat startled them seeing as it was really loud in the eerily quiet restaurant. They both debated answering it when the machine picked up.

"Hello, hello?" a voice came over.

"Hi!" Markie replied.

"Hey," Mikey said and they both shared a goofy smile knowing he wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"Death?" Markie looked at her.

"He's probably joking," she rationalized.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Okay," Markie said.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"The bite!" Markie said. "What bite?"

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Oh! OH!" Markie turned on the light on his side as he flipped through the cameras.

"This guy likes to hear himself talk," Mikey noted.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Goodnight?"

"This isn't good," Markie looked at her.

"He's probably trying to scare us," Mikey told her cousin. "You know how some people treat the new guys like shit for the first few days."

"You're right," Markie laughed. "Robots that could kill us." They shared a chuckle as Markie brought up the cameras to the stage where the animatronics were. The bunny was missing. "One's missing!"

"Where'd it go?" Mikey looked at the cameras with him. He frantically flipped through the cameras until they saw it standing in the main party room.

"There you are pretty bunny thing," Markie said.

"I think it's called Bonnie," Mikey noted.

"I don't give a shit what it's called. They actually move!"

"Guess that phone guy wasn't just full of shit."

"We have to last until six?"

"No problem. We can do this," Mikey tried to remain optimistic.

For a while they sat in the office and remained silent as they listened. It was somewhat creepy to actually hear anything in the empty restaurant. Markie would pull up the cameras but thankfully the bunny stayed a good distance away from them. "What did you move?!" he nearly screamed and startled Mikey.

"No Markie," she took the tablet from him. "Look, the other two are still in place. You're just freaking yourself out."

"Yeah… But how can you be so calm about this?"

"Because nothing's happened and one of us has to be the sensible one."

"Just do me a favor and look for the rabbit again?"

"Ok," she turned on the cameras and looked around. But couldn't find it. "Uh."

"AAAAAAAAA!" Markie yelled and she turned to see the bunny standing outside the left door.

"Holy shit!" she called out and slammed the door closed.

"No no no no no! You stay right the fuck there!" Markie yelled at the animatronic through the door.

"Damn that thing must be like a stealth ninja." She did put a hand on her chest. She hadn't heard it coming at all!

"Just keep the door closed." He took the tablet from her and flipped through the cameras again. "OH GOD WHERE'S THE OTHER ONE?!" she looked to see the chicken was gone from the stage now. He flipped through but didn't see it. "Where is he?!"

"I think she's in the kitchen," Mikey heard what sounded like pots and pans being banged around.

"She?"

"Well her name is Chica and they say she's a girl."

"They're robots. I really don't think it matters."

She shrugged. "Least we found her."

"There is that."

They sat for a time and Mikey couldn't help but notice the power level. "Markie!" she warned and he yelled out in surprise as he slammed his door shut. Chica was right outside.

"Not okay!" He made an unintelligible noise as she slammed her door down. Bonnie had been eerily staring at them. "They're both right there! What do we do?"

"You're asking me?" she looked at the power. They only had an hour but it was dangerously low. "Check to see if they're still there." He did and sure enough both the chicken and rabbit were right near their doors.

"Why are there two doors? And why don't we have enough power?"

"Cause this place is run down as shit," she offered.

They both had to keep their doors closed for a time before the other two left and they were able to open them again. "Oh," Markie moaned and looked at their power. "We're not gonna make it."

"Yes we are," Mikey said. "Just gotta… Try and not use up all the power," she made him close the tablet. If none of the animatronics appeared at their doors again they should be able to make it.

"Son of a bitch!" Markie yelled as Mikey was forced to shut the door. Seemed the bunny really wanted them. "OH!" he grabbed her as the power went down to one percent. She griped the tablet so hard she thought it might break. Maybe she could throw it if she had to?

The power went to zero and for a second nothing happened. And then everything went dark. Both of them let out startled cries. They were screwed. They listened and could hear steps either coming or going. They couldn't tell. Then this odd music started playing.

Mikey grabbed onto Markie's hand like she was going to break it as the bear appeared at her door. It's eyes glowed in the dark and they realized he was the one playing the song. "HI!" Markie cried out. "Oh goddammit! How are you doing?"

"Can we help you?" Mikey tried. They usually relied on sarcasm or quips to defend them. But she doubted it would help them here as the bear nearly seemed to stare into their souls.

Before his song seemed to end there was a different chime. They sat frozen in their seats as the bear turned and just walked right back down the hallway. The cousins just stayed where they were. But nothing happened.

Eventually they heard a noise and tensed again as they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. But instead of an animatronic they saw Danny. "Used up all the power huh?" he casually noted. "Well it must not have been off long. I doubt the fridges have thawed. I'll have to reset the breaker." He seemed to notice the fact that they hadn't moved. "Now you know why we can't seem to keep people."


	4. You Made It To Night Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know Mikey would sound nuts for wanting to come back but if she didn't there wouldn't be a story. Plus, there is a reason she wants to keep coming back. You'll find out later.**

"No fucking shit!" Markie was the one to find his voice first.

"Guess you'll both be quitting?" Danny stated like it was an everyday occurrence. "You'll be paid for the night and remember you signed a contract. You're not allowed to mention this to anyone."

"Wait," Mikey said. "I'm not quitting."

"What?" they both asked.

"Are you crazy?" Markie leaned in to whisper to her. "We barely made it!"

"I know this is gonna sound nuts," she replied. "But I feel… Like I'm supposed to be here. Like I'm supposed to do this."

He looked ready to rip his hair out. "B-but! They could kill you!"

She gave him a look.

"Not to interrupt," Danny said. "But I have to reset the breaker before the fridges thaw out. You two in or do I have to look for another guard?"

"If we die I'm going to kill you," Markie looked at her. "Fine," he looked at Danny. "We'll see you tonight."

"Okay," he waved at them before heading off down the hall. "Just be sure to wear your hats."

The rest of the day they spent in relative silence in their apartment. They showered and ate. They even managed to get a few hours of sleep where they didn't even budge an inch. Markie was clearly displeased by the fact they were going back. But he knew his cousin enough to understand that when she set her mind to something there was no dissuading her. And he couldn't live with himself in good conscious knowing she'd go back in there and be all alone if he didn't accompany her. At least if they died they wouldn't be alone.

But he didn't have to be happy about it. He grumbled all day and shot her looks. Meanwhile, Mikey honestly couldn't answer why she felt the need to return. She knew it was crazy. Who'd want a job where they could get killed every night? They'd barely gotten by the first night. But in her defense they knew what to expect. It couldn't get much worse right?

They got there around the same time and once again the janitor was the only one to greet them. He gave them a nod and got out of there with Markie muttering something about 'lucky'. They sat in the office and Mikey had to keep Markie from instantly going to the tablet. They'd need all the power they could get. The clock struck midnight.

The phone rang again and they both jumped. Until it picked up. "Uhh, Hello? Hello?"

"Oh great," Mikey muttered. "This guy again."

"Any sage advice for us tonight?" Markie stated.

"Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

"Hurray for us," Markie slouched in his seat.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

Mikey did pull up the tablet and looked. Thankfully everyone was in their normal spots.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Course not," Mikey said rolling her eyes.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"There's a fourth we have to worry about?" Markie said in horror. "And they become more active? Where's Pirate Cove?" he flipped through the cameras.

"There," Mikey found it. It was a purple curtain with an out of order sign in front of it. "Why's it out of order?"

"Why did he leave us like this?" Markie countered.

"Hey, hey," she patted his shoulder. "We're gonna be fine. We know what to expect and do. Piece of cake." He glared at her.

Shortly after she said that the animatronics became active and both Bonnie and Chica were out and about. "Let's eat what?" Markie asked looking at the chicken through the camera.

"I think she means pizza. This is a pizza place," Mikey took over tablet duty for a while. She flipped quickly and found Bonnie close to the door just down the hall.

"I am losing my shit right now," Markie told her.

"Good thing we don't have to shit for real," Mikey tried to make light of it. It got her a little chuckle from Markie. When she checked the camera again she found Bonnie had thankfully moved further away from them.

"Stay gone forever and ever," Markie added. They heard something down the hall. "Our butts are gonna be munched. We're gonna be stuffed into teddy bear suits and they're gonna laugh."

"No they're not. I hope not," she added the last bit quietly. A few minutes later she had to slam her door down as Bonnie peered in at them.

"That bunny wants to get our giblets," Markie told her.

"He wants dat ass," she joked.

Half an hour later they hadn't seen too much action. "This night is lasting forever," Markie complained. He took the tablet off of her. "Where's Pirate Cove guy?" Mikey leaned over and hit the camera. Peering at them from the curtain was a robotic fox. With a hook for a hand. "Hi Pirate Cove man!"

Maybe it was just Mikey but did the fox look more broken down than the others? "Oh man," Markie checked the cameras. "I love workin' at Disney World. It's my favorite." He saw Chica was near his door. "I am not okay with this!"

"Check on Pirate Cove," Mikey said.

"How you doin' Pirate Cove man?"

~*~

Later.

"Oh the sounds, I don't like 'em," Markie moaned.

"At least they're far away," Mikey offered. Chica was getting really close to Markie's door again. "Crap, this is not good."

"Go away!" he screamed slamming the door down. "Nobody likes you!" Mikey had to close her own door as Bonnie made another appearance. "What do we do?"

"Just keep calm. They'll wander off soon." They did and both the cousins let out a sigh of relief.

"Ooooo," Markie showed Mikey the feed as he looked at Chica. "Not ok. No no. Ducky likes to stare in the camera he does."

"She and I think she's a chicken. Hence the name."

"Looks more like a duck to me."

The night seemed to crawl by but time did pass. Every time they checked on Pirate Cove they could've sworn the fox was getting further out. They heard something down the hallway. "I hear that," he checked to see Bonnie right down the hallway.

"Do they not have better things to do?" Mikey asked.

"Why is he so close?"

~*~

Shortly.

"Five percent?! Are you kidding me?"

"Turn it off," Mikey grabbed the tablet from him. She briefly looked at Pirate Cove.

"Two percent? Two percent milk?"

"Looks like we're going to skim," she turned off the camera and it went down to one percent again. It was then the familiar chime could be heard.

"Oh thank God," Markie leaned on her as they could hear the robots slink off toward where they hung out during the day.

They summoned up the courage to leave the office and went into the main dining area to see the band back on stage. A few moments later Danny unlocked the door and came in. "Good to see you two are still here."

"Nice to see you too," Mikey commented. They headed off toward the door to leave.

"See you tonight?" he inquired.

"Who designed this place?" Markie tossed back. "Satan?"

"I'll take that as a yes."


	5. Things Get Real Tonight

"Why do I let you talk me into this shit?" Markie complained as they made their way inside the Pizza place once again. Fritz let them in and gave them an odd look before he got out of dodge. No freaking wonder knowing what they knew.

They took their positions and listened for the inevitable phone call. Sure enough if happened at midnight once more.

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Of course not," Mikey said elbowing Markie.

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

"Real?" Markie looked at her. "What does he mean by real?"

"Sh!"

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"No really," Mikey stated.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

"Sure," Markie took off his hat for a second and ran a hand through his hair.

They sat there in silence for a brief time and watched the monitors. "Every goddamn little noise," Markie said.

Mikey nudged him and Markie slammed the door down as Chica stared at them through the glass. "Ducky ducky go away. Ducky ducky, no one loves you!" Mikey didn't even bother to correct him this time.

Things were quiet for a time as they shared the tablet and kept an eye on their doors. "Oh piss and balls!" Markie noted the fox was really far out of his curtain.

"Go back in Mr. Fox," Mikey told him through the camera. Like he could hear her. Or cared.

"I think Mr. Bun Bun came out," Markie noted seeing the rabbit down the hallway. He switched to the stage expecting to see Freddy there and maybe Chica somewhere else in the room. "Oh god they're all out! When did they all get out?"

"Man," Mikey said. "Freddy can sure move when he wants to."

Shortly after that they heard a weird noise. Like something moving really fast down the hallway. Mikey slammed her door down just as Markie looked and saw the fox bolting down the hallway. "Oh crap! Oh fuck me!" There was a loud bang but a few seconds later the steps retreated. They checked the cam and he was back in his cove.

"He's a fast one." They then checked the stage and Markie yelled, "They're all out!"

"It's ok…" Mikey hoped Freddy wouldn't be that bad.

"You stop that right now!" Markie yelled hearing random noises in the restaurant.

~*~

Later.

They were doing fairly well that night. "I got it!" Mikey slammed her door down before Bonnie could make a move. They'd somewhat figured out the animatronics' patterns. Except for Freddy. He was nearly impossible to find on the camera.

"You ain't got nothin' on me," Markie said stopping Chica from getting to them. She left after a few minutes and their power was still somewhat alright.

"Na na," Markie said seeing Freddy near his door. "That's not ok."

~*~

Shortly.

"Yes!" they both cheered when it reached the end of their shift. They'd done way better that night and for once felt as if they were ahead of the game. They greeted Danny with smiles when they walked out the door and told him they'd see him that night. It was no doubt the weirdest adrenaline rush anyone had ever gotten.


	6. Shit and Crapballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To all you guys reading this it is going to be a slow building story and will be multiple parts. Someone said this was slow and there was no tension but I am building up to it.**

Honestly Mikey was somewhat surprised to talk Markie into coming back to the pizza place. But here they were. Again. Fritz seemed surprised to see them but didn't say anything as they came in and he left. They got into the office and got ready.

Sure enough when the clock turned to midnight they got another call. "Hello?" Mikey said leaning on the desk.

"Hello, yes please," Markie took up.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it," the phone guy said.

"Sure you did," Mikey stated.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." They could hear a banging sound like the same sound the fox made when he banged on the door. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did." The cousins looked to each other.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." There was the banging noise again. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" **Bang, bang!** "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." **Bang, bang!** "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." A strange chime noise played.

"You know..." There was a creepy moan. "Oh, no –" The voice cut off and there was a loud screech and static.

"What the f-," Markie started but then began horribly coughing as Mikey was already checking the cameras. She used one hand to pat him on the back. "I think I just hacked up a piece of my lung."

"Hang tough Markie," Mikey told him. "I'm gonna need you tonight. 'Cause I think phone guy got stuffed. Big help he was."

"It's gonna be bad." He picked up the tablet. "No, no, no!" he looked at them as Chica and Bonnie were already gone. Freddy was looking at the camera. "You do nothin'!"

"Mr. Fox is still behind the curtain," Mikey noted. They paused when they thought they heard footsteps.

"Don't do that to me."

"We're settled in for a long night," Mikey said. She felt comforted by the fact she wasn't alone and was with her cousin.

~*~

Shortly.

"Why did we come back?" Markie asked. "It's not like we signed a blood pact." He checked the camera in Pirate Cove and was about to say something when he started coughing again. "I goddam chocked on spit!" Mikey gave him a pat on the back. "No, you can't be sneakin' out of there right now," he noted the fox was already peeking out.

"Don't even think about it," Mikey added.

~*~

Later.

"We're good Pirate Cove man!" They paused when another camera they could've sworn they heard noise. "Don't you duh duh dum dum me," Markie said.

"Let me see," Mikey took the tablet and flipped to Pirate Cove. The fox was gone. "SHIT!" she slammed her door closed.

"Close it! Close everything!" He slammed his closed too for good measure. "Where'd he go?! Oh fuck! What do we do now?" They heard a banging on Mikey's door. Then nothing. "Did he go away? Is he gonna come back?" Mikey checked and saw the fox back in Pirate Cove looking out of the curtain.

She opened her door and Markie did his. "I think we're good. It looks like he only likes coming to this door."

"I think you're right. Lucky you." He took his turn on the tablet. They both screamed when they saw Bonnie at the door and Mikey slammed it down. "We're so dead! Oh God he's gonna kill us!"

"No he's not," she checked and he was gone again. She opened the door.

"Oh goddammit," she looked over where he held the tablet and saw Freddy wasn't on the stage anymore. "Why are you out?"

~*~

An hour later.

"Apparently fuzzy lumpkins likes to hang outside the door at the end of the night," Markie said as Mikey was finally able to open her door.

"SH!" she shushed him when they heard what was fast steps coming down the hall. But the fox was still in his cove and no one was on the cameras when they looked.

"Don't do the fast steps on me!"

"Just generally no!" Mikey agreed and sighed.

Markie checked when they thought they heard Freddy laugh. "I swear if you're there bear I'm gonna kill you by stuffing you out of your suit."

"That would be a sight," Mikey chuckled imaging her cousin trying to be super saiyan.

"Shitballs," Markie said a few minutes later. "We're gonna run out of power."

"No we're not," she said but saw they were dangerously close. "Crapballs."

"We are so done," he moaned. A few minutes later the power did go out and they hugged each other. "We're so dead. We're so dead."

"Don't worry Markie. I'll hold 'em off," she tried to joke. It got a sad chuckle. Then they heard it. The sound of six am. "YES!" they cheered. "YES!" Markie jumped and Mikey spun her chair around.

Danny seemed shocked to see the two of them in the morning. "You two… Uh comin' back tonight?"

They looked at each other and smirked. "You beat your ass," Mikey said.


	7. WE DID IT!

The cousins walked in with their heads held high the next night. They'd made it past where the phone guy had. That had to count for something. They sat down and readied themselves for another night. They were somewhat shocked when the phone rang.

"You're dead man," Markie said. "You're so dead."

"So shut up already," Mikey stated.

When the phone picked up there was nothing but weird sounds. "Uh," they just looked at each other. It kinda sounded like a mixture of screaming, garbled noises, and static. It ended abruptly. "What the hell was that?" Markie looked at her.

"No idea," she shrugged. "But at least we didn't have to hear him drone on again. It's bad he got stuffed and all but his voice was getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Ok… We're gonna be totally fine."

They checked and saw Bonnie and Chica out and about. They heard some noises off in the distance. "Chica's cookin' in the kitchen."

"What are you doin'?" Markie asked. "What are you doin' there weirdo friend?"

They noted Bonnie and this time managed not to scream as Mikey closed the door. "I don't have any candy for you tricker treater."

"Go get your snickers elsewhere."

"Waiten' on you now," they kept checking on Freddy and the fox.

Chica made an appearance. "Hi friend hi! Good to see you again."

"How you been?" Mikey looked at her through the glass.

"Go away ducky bastard. Duck go away. I don't wanna play today." She eventually wandered off.

~*~

Later.

They noted Freddy finally wandered off the stage and they could hear him laughing now and then. He made an appearance outside Markie's door. "Oh fuzzy you son of a bitch."

"Freddy Teddy, go away. Freddy Teddy don't stuff us today. Yay!" Mikey sing-songed.

"Least Pirate Cove man ain't bein' that big of a bother."

"For once."

~*~

Shortly.

"They are really liken' you tonight," Mikey noted Markie had to close his door a lot thanks to Chica and Freddy. "Can I open the door?" he asked. He checked but Chica was still there. "I am so boned!"

Mikey checked a few moments later and she was gone. But then Freddy seemed to just materialize there. "Oh God I gotta close the door," Markie complained. "Poopie in my pants."

"And shit in my sock," Mikey added for a laugh. "Why you gotta be like this?" she asked Bonnie when the rabbit made an appearance later.

"Goddamn you," Markie had to close his door thanks to Freddy. Again. "Damn you to hell!" Their power was really going down. "A little longer come on. Dammit!"

"Turn over!" Mikey added. "Fuck!"

The power turned off just as the clock struck. They looked at each other with shit eating grins. "WE DID IT!" they high-fived. "YEAH!"

"FUCK YES!"

They strut down the hall half dancing and just making weird movements that they considered dancing. And that's how Danny found them when he opened the door. "Heh, I knew hiring the two of you was a good idea. No one's ever lasted this long before."

"We are the best," Markie stated.

"Yes we are," Mikey added. "You have to admit this is the weirdest job ever."

"Yeah… Would it be too much to ask of you both coming back next week?"

They looked at each other.


	8. Till Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mikey and Markie will uncover the truth. But not just yet. There will be only one more chapter after this peeps.**

The phone broke the silence of the apartment. Mikey groaned and turned over in her bed. "Markie! Get that!"

"Why me?" she heard him grumble.

"Cause the phone's in your room," she countered placing her pillow over her head.

"Fine," she heard him grumble and mutter stuff as he answered it. She wasn't paying attention to what he answered. But she cursed when she felt a shirt lightly hit her in the back. She looked up and saw a disgruntled Markie standing there in his boxers and his hair is a mess. "What?" she snapped.

"It's Danny," he said. "Wants us to come in today."

"Today?"

"Yeah. He didn't wanna call us but a lot of the staff is sick and he needs us to at least help chaperone a birthday party."

"Uhhhhhanannng!" she grumbled and buried her head under her covers.

"I'll tell him to give us half an hour," Markie stated.

~*~

Thirty five minutes later.

The two of them managed to make themselves somewhat presentable as they made their way to the pizza place. Danny had given them Saturday and Sunday off. As he mentioned the higher ups hated paying overtime, with the exception of managers, and maybe he thought it would scare them off if they didn't get at least a few nights away from the Pizzeria. They didn't think it was so bad getting weekends off. They didn't know what Danny did for security during the weekend but that wasn't their problem. So he must've been in a tight spot to call them to help out.

It looked like he was when they got there. His normally alright suit was rumpled and his tie was barely hanging on. He looked sweaty and kept dabbing himself with a handkerchief. Any waiters or waitresses they saw looked ready to kill themselves and for once there seemed to be a decent amount of people there.

"No one for a goddamn week and them three birthday parties on the same day in the same five hours," Danny muttered. "Sorry kids but I need you to help out. Parents mainly bring their brats here to dump them off on us. They're our problem for a few hours."

"What can we do?" Mikey asked. She did feel somewhat sorry for him and the other staff members.

"Basically just stand there and keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't hurt each other or kill themselves," he answered. "Lord knows kids will find a way to break their own necks in a padded room full of pillows. Just wear your hats and if you can maybe help the wait staff deliver food now and again that would help out."

"Alright," Markie shrugged. It didn't sound hard and they'd been in crappy situations like that before.

They kept away from the animatronics as much as possible. And other than fetching drinks or pizza and yelling at a few kids now and then they just hung out. Thankfully it didn't take long for two of the parties to thin out. After the birthday boys had fits over not getting the gifts that they wanted. One even knocked over his cake. The little jerk. Things slowed down with the third party and the kids were entertained as the band played on the stage.

It was weird to the two guards. They were so used to seeing them be scary and walk around, quick in some instances. But as they sung they could almost understand how someone would think them harmless. It was also odd to see them stuck in one place. "I could kinda see how they'd be pissed being stuck in one spot all day," she told Markie.

"Yeah, but what about that bite?"

"I don't know. I tried to look it up at the library yesterday but they didn't have much. Maybe it was kept on the down low or I have to dig deeper. But try asking. Maybe someone else knows something."

"Got it." They were able to get in a few words with the other workers who couldn't believe that they would come back or that they'd lasted this long. Markie got that yes there had been a bite in 87 where someone might've lost their frontal lobe. Some of the other workers said that a customer lost their whole head. It depended on who you asked. But that answered another question. Why Pirate's Cove was closed.

Mikey heard from a waiter that it was the fox who'd done it. Foxy the Pirate. That's why his corner was out of service and they didn't use him anymore. But that didn't make sense why the others were stuck if the fox had done it. Were they worried the same thing would happen? He certainly had a big enough mouth… But the frontal lobe was the biggest part of the brain right? Could it really fit in his mouth? Something about it didn't sit well with Mikey.

Danny thanked them later and even gave them their checks when he said they could leave. That he'd see them the following night. Mikey slowed in front of the curtain on her way out. Trying to peer into it. But she didn't see the fox. "I don't think you did it," she said. She wasn't sure why she said it out loud. Markie didn't comment on what she said as they headed past the band.

"See you tomorrow night," Markie managed to give them a small smile and a wave of his hand. Mikey did the same. She grabbed the edge of her hat and gave them a nod. "Till tomorrow."


	9. Changing the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Be on the lookout for Night 2 soon.**

When their shift began they wondered if the animatronics would be as hard as the last night they worked or if they reset and be easy again. They didn't know what to expect and seeing as they were the only guards to not only make it through the first week but come back it wasn't like Danny or phone guy would be any help. At least this time when midnight hit the phone didn't ring. Thank God.

"I guess I should be happy these uniforms don't look like shit," Mikey commented. Danny had finally given them actual uniforms instead of just hats to wear. Mainly it was just a blue jacket that also had 'SECURITY' on it. He didn't normally give them out because they were more expensive and why give them to people who weren't going to stick around? Maybe this meant he had some actual faith in them?

"Yeah," Markie added. "Though considering what we have to put up with their dress code should give us a break."

So the cousins sat and waited. And waited. And waited. Maybe it was going to be easy again? Seeing as they had sort of gotten used to the animatronics ready to just spring into action it was actually sort of frying their nerves that none of them had moved.

Finally Bonnie moved. "Here we go again. This is gonna be fun isn't it?" Markie asked.

"Eh it's just another night," Mikey shrugged.

When they checked not only was Foxy peeking out of his curtain but both Chica and Freddy were gone. "That's impossible!"

"Apparently not," Mikey checked the cameras.

"Oh shit they're already out." Markie spotted Chica on one of the cameras. "Hey hey. Ducky, ducky, ducky!"

"You need to back off a little bit," Mikey told Foxy.

"My God would they relax?" Markie complained. "You do you and I'll do me. And we won't do each other. Probably."

"Nice poem."

"Thanks." Not long after that Mikey had to close her door as Bonnie made an appearance.

"No thank you," Mikey said. "We don't want any candy." The rabbit stood there and for once seemed to not only peer in the door but the window as well. "Did he ever do that before?"

"No," Markie commented. "Please no. You can't be changing the rules on us."

Both cousins startled and actually sort of latched onto each other when the rabbit raised one of its mechanical hands. Was it… Waving at them? "Hi!"

They just sat there in stunned silence.

"Uh I'm Bonnie but you both probably already know that. I don't blame you for keeping the door closed and all." It seemed to pause for a moment. "Well I'll leave you two alone now. Don't wanna use up all that power and have the fridges unthaw. Chica would be really mad." With that the bunny turned. "Have a good night Security guards!"

The cousins checked to make sure he was gone before they opened the door. Then they chanced looking at each other. "What the fuck…" Mikey began.

"Was that?" Markie finished.


End file.
